You'd Think So
by furniculargoats
Summary: With the Dark Lord defeated the Golden Trio return for their final year at Hogwarts. With new friends, and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin teaching, this year should go smoothly, right? You'd think so... *REVIEWS PLEASE*
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:  
Harry, Ron and Hermione successfully defeated the Dark Lord (Voldemort) at the end of their 6th year. With deatheaters being prosecuted, all that's left for the trio is to finish school.  
But heading back to Hogwarts isn't exactly as Hermione expected. No one acknowledges her involvement of ridding the world of Voldemort, Ron has broken her heart and it seems as if no one can understand what she's feeling.  
After a spat with her so called 'friends', Hermione invests in her friendship with Teanna James - a Gryffindor from her year.  
A boyfriend is just what she feels like she needs, but it comes from one of the most unlikely places.  
Dumbledore abolishes the houses, creating unity and two new teachers are needed to fill the recently empty positions of two core classes.  
With Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in as the new teachers, Hermione finds a little comfort in the friendly faces of her new Professors.  
Everything in Hermione's life has changed, life would go easy on her, well _You'd Think So_...  
Teanna and Hermione's boyfriend - with the help of three new kids from Australia - ensure that Hermione's last year at Hogwart's is anything but boring._

**Greetings fair people of the Earth.  
As you may or may not know, this is my first fanfiction (even though I am being helped) and being my first fanfic I would appreciate it if I could get some hints, some tips, some constructive critism, but most of all _reviews_! :D  
So, this is not completely based on the actual story of Harry Potter (OBVIOUSLY!). So no 'but that doesn't work out' or 'but that doesnt match the books'. _It's called a fan fiction for a reason!_**

**Right with my rant over...**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome editor, BETA and best friend TJ. She'd be my twin sister if there wasn't the whole we're not related thing in the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be sitting in my room writing this, I'd be sailing on a boat in the Caribean with Tom Felton. But alas, I don't *sobs***

**

* * *

**

**HermPOV**

Returning to Hogwarts is going to be the highlight of my summer.  
The past few months have gone so fast, it's unbelievable. I spent the first few weeks with my cousin is Australia, she moved there last year from Paris. She's not much older than I am and compared to what most people would expect of a relative of me, she is actually very cool.

Of course, even though we were so different we couldn't help but get along. And of course, what kind of a cousin would I be if I didn't go shopping with her?  
There were plenty of other things we did, like going to see a movie or even just sitting around at the park and talking, all of which I greatly enjoyed.

Going to Australia wasn't all that happened. Upon my return to England, I went to Diagon Alley with Ginny.

Although, now that I think about it, it wasn't all that enjoyable seeing as most of the time I physically had to pry her away from Harry!  
They seem to be connected at the mouth these days; as they are right now, across the compartment from me, with Ron and Luna doing the same just to the side of me. I don't believe I have ever felt more awkward in my life.

I stand and push my way through and out the door, sucking in a huge breath when I get out. I make my way down the carriage, and I think that I have found an empty compartment, so I walk in. For the first time in my life I am willing to admit that I am wrong. I practically throw myself down in the seat in my delight of getting away from glue-lipped friends. Not even bothering to close the door properly, I pick up my book. When I hear someone clear their throat I very nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Uh, Granger, what are you doing in here?" My eyes widen slightly with shock as I noticed Draco Malfoy sitting across from me.

"Well, it does appear that I am reading." I answered trying not to give away the fact that he had scared the hell out of me and that I didn't even acknowledge his presence in this compartment when I had entered.

His lips seemed to twitch up in amusement but Draco sighed before I could be sure. "I see that, I'm asking why you aren't with Potter and the Weasel. Why are you sitting with me?"

I contemplated the best way to answer this.  
"Potter and the Weasel are wrapped up in their respective girlfriends. I am sitting in here with you," I paused, considering whether to tell him I just didn't see him or, "because, I saw you sitting by yourself. And at the risk of being called a mud-blood and kicked out of here on my ass, I thought that maybe you'd enjoy the company."

He looked at me with the strangest expression on his face; it was something between amazement, gratitude and sadness.

**DracPOV**

I didn't know what to say to that, Granger has no reason to be nice to me, I've done nothing but give her hell for the past 6 years, and here she is sitting with me because I looked lonely.

"Well I hope you don't expect me to talk to you about how my summer was or anything..." I said, trying to let her know that she could stay without giving away that I was actually glad for the company.

She sighed. "Honestly Draco, I don't expect anything from you, you just looked lonely in here."

"I wasn't lonely Granger, I was…" I paused, trying to think of the word. After coming up with nothing, I 'subtly' changed the subject. "And don't expect me to divulge all my secrets to you either, I don't trust you, you've got to be up to something…"

She looked up from her book, livid. "Listen Malfoy, we've all got our secrets and I won't ask about yours. And while we are on the subject of you not trusting me, _I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you_!" She was really angry now, unshed tears brimming in her eyes. "Why do I have to be up to something to be nice to you?"

I balked not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry Hermione." I whispered quietly.  
Why was I sorry exactly? She was the one who had blown a fuse, not me. But still, I apologised... and I didn't want to take it back.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sat back down. "No matter, we'll be at Hogwarts soon."  
Our short lived conversation ended here as she sat there, book in hand staring out the window.

With her attention on something else, I looked at her properly for the first time in years.  
She looked beautiful, even with her bloodshot eyes and red-tinged cheeks. She was no longer the bushy haired, buck-toothed girl she that she used to be. She wasn't the same girl I had teased all through school, and yet, she was.  
There was something about her that made me feel all light inside and happier than I had felt for a long time.  
She would have to be the kindest person in the world considering she was sitting with me, even after everything...

Before long my mind began to wander of its own accord.  
I could see Hermione in my arms, both of us, hand in hand, our lives perfectly intertwined.  
Wait! _What?!_

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter of You'd Think So...**

**This is my first story okay and I would realllllllllyyyyy appreciate reviews and feedback and such (as said in above A/N).  
****Will post second chapter soon.**

**xxxxx  
The Almighty Sarah Jane Bearington.**

**Edited: Changed some stuff, TJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Allo 'allo. **

_**Hey everyone. I'd like to say thanks to the people who read the first chapter and reviewed!  
And this chapter is dedicated to you, the people who reviewed and put this on story alert. Thanks very much to:**_

**Bleeding Writer  
AthenaRowena  
diamondsr4evr  
witchhunterlady  
Lone.17  
tjPCfreak**

**You guys rock my awesome socks.  
And remember, reviews are like cookies to the Gods.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Harry Potter, but Audrey, Catherine and Russell are mine, Teanna is TJ's. Also, Anara Academy, which you will get eventually, is of TJ and my own creation. (You steal and we'll Avarda Kadava you!!)**

* * *

**HermPOV**

After our brief discussion – okay, it was more like me being psychotic and yelling at him for a minute – Draco and I didn't speak again for the remainder of the trip. I focused on reading my book, _The Looking Glass Wars_ by Frank Beddor; a book that had been recommended to me by my friend Teanna.

She enjoyed reading almost as much as I did… _almost_.

Draco stayed directly opposite me for the whole time, staring distractedly out the window.

I'll admit right now that he is gorgeous and every bit the Slytherin Sex God the other girls say he is, but he is still Draco Malfoy, and he did try to kill me. Twice.

**DracPOV**

I've never really taken the time to watch the countryside fly by me on this trip, although I have taken it many times before. It was surprisingly refreshing to have company, but not have to be sociable and make polite conversation. Hermione just sat across from me totally immersed in her book.

I could have stripped down to my boxers and I doubt she'd notice.

I only left the compartment once and when I returned a sixth grade Ravenclaw was in my seat, talking to Hermione, who appeared completely uninterested in what he had to say. The boy looked up when the door slid open and said goodbye to Hermione and scurried out of the room. I raised my eyebrow at her and she just shook her head.

Silent contemplation isn't something I usually engage in but my previous thought of having Hermione in my life permanently was starting to scare me.

Sure she had been there since I was eleven, could it be that I had possibly developed some feelings for the witch?

I've admired her since she had the guts to hit me in the face in third year – even though it did hurt - she's obviously smart, very beautiful and she has the tolerance to deal with her so called 'friends'.

I pushed all those thoughts out of my mind; I couldn't deal with this right now.

The occasional person walked past and looked in, obviously surprised that the former Slytherin King and the current Gryffindor Queen were sharing a compartment but I couldn't have cared less - and apparently, neither could have Hermione.

About half an hour after that, the train stopped and we got off the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione started to walk faster to catch up to her friends but they got into a carriage and shut the door. She turned around to face me with a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. Even if her smile had been more convincing I had seen her shoulders droop with disappointment.

Despite my conclusion that I couldn't deal with this, I wanted to reach out and pull her to me, hold her close and tell her that it was alright, that she had me. But I didn't. I wanted to yell that she didn't need her friends, that if it was just the two of us it would be okay, that I would take care of her. But my mouth wouldn't let me. I settled for grabbing her hand and pulling her to a carriage. When we were inside I didn't let go of her hand just waited for her to realise that she was still holding on to me. Waited for her to shriek and drop my hand like it had burnt her, but that never came.

**HermPOV**

I held onto Draco's hand for the entire time the carriage was moving, pulled by the Thestrals that had once been invisible to me. When I did let go it was only to get out, for which I needed both hands. A moment of disappointment flashed across Draco's features, could that have been because we were no longer touching?

He had walked ahead of me and I ran to catch up, grabbing his hand when I reached him and locking our fingers together. He turned to face me, his eyes flying to mine, surprise etched into his features. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again.

He shook his head and said "Hermione if you are not prepared to walk into the Great Hall like this you better let go of my hand right now. Because unless you are willing to admit that I asked you to go on a date with me..."

I stood there gaping at him with my mouth open for a few seconds before registering that he was asking me out.

"Well, I'm thinking that we should go into the castle now so I can tell Teanna I have a date coming up" I replied and he smiled at me. Not smirked, smiled!

We began the walk up to the castle, not knowing what to expect when we got there. Although I could probably wager a few gallons that most eyes would be directed at us.

When we got inside people were staring at us holding hands, whispering to their friends and we just ignored them.

If only I had been able to bet someone.

When we got into the Great Hall there were seven tables instead of four.

By the looks of things Dumbledore had abolished the houses and we were sitting by grade.

Draco and I went to the seventh grade table and I slipped in next to Teanna who was talking to Neville on the other side of her.  
I looked down the table and saw Harry and Ron looking at me incredulously.

I turned my attention back to the person I was sitting next to.

Teanna James who was one of my closest friends, outside the ones that are now talking loudly about how Draco must have confounded me or put me under the Imperius Curse.

Teanna is the same age as me, well a few months older because she had to repeat third year, but that never bothered either of us - and why should it?

She turned to me, her messy dark brown hair barely brushing her shoulders as her wide eyes met my calm ones.

"Hey, I couldn't find you on the train! You had me worried sick, I kept thinking of the time I missed the train!" She leaned over and whispered. "I found your friends after I literally _ran_ into Luna as she was exiting the compartment they were in."

I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath as I imaged her slamming into little Luna.

"I can't wait to show you my new badges I got." Her odd blue-green eyes lit up with excitement as she started explaining the badges she had brought during the holidays.

I wasn't paying attention to any of it though, my mind had wandered to Draco the second he started playing with my fingers under the table.

"What's your friend's name?" He asked in his impossibly alluring voice.

Still that voice couldn't stop how shocked I was.

Teanna was pretty well known around the school. Mostly for arriving to class late, running into everything and her odd dress style – which included her countless pairs of converse shoes and colourful beanies, both of which she would wear around the school even though it wasn't uniform.

"Teanna James, pleasure to make your acquaintance." She replied, bowing an imaginary hat. "And no need for introductions on your part Draco. However I must express my surprise at seeing you with my dear Hermione here." She flung her arm around my shoulders and smiled, showing a smile my parents would be proud of.

"I must assume you were the little blighter who kept her hidden from me all trip eh?"

"Sorry." Draco started to apologize but the rest of his sentence was cut short when Professor McGonagall gestured for everyone to be silent.

**DracPOV**

I've never found Dumbledore's Welcome Back speeches to be particularly worth listening to, but for some reason this year I found myself paying attention, maybe it was now that the rest of what was previously know as Slytherin House had disowned me that I suddenly felt inclined to take in what the old fool was saying. Everyone stopped talking and turned to the front of the room as Dumbledore rose to speak.

"To our new students, Welcome. To our old students, Welcome back. As you can see we are no longer separated by house, now only by year. Over the summer Hogwarts under went some renovations so now each year will have their own dormitory, complete with common room and all. Also, instead of each house having a Head Teacher, each year will now have one. Professor Hagrid will be head of the seventh grade,"

"WHOO!!" Teanna yelled out causing everyone to turn and look at her before laughter broke out amongst both students and teachers.

"Well at least everybody knows Miss James is excited about the changes." Dumbledore chuckled but silenced the hall as he began speaking again. "Professor Snape will take charge of sixth, Professor Binns in charge of fifth, Professor Trelawney in charge of fourth, Professor Black in charge of third, Professor Lupin in charge of second and Professor McGonagall in charge of first."

Chatter erupted as everyone looked up to the staff table and there they were, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sitting up there, the former looking rather smug.

I could only just hear Teanna complaining about not being able to have both that oaf Hagrid _and_ Lupin. Hermione of course giggled at something Teanna had whispered in her ear that I was unable to hear.

"Now, now quiet please. You will be able to discuss our new staff as you eat in a few moments. As Professor Flitwick retired at the end of last year and we were once again at a loss for a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I asked Remus Lupin to fill his previous position, and I asked Sirius Black to fill Professor Flitwick's tiny shoes and become the Charms teacher." Both Professor Lupin and Black waved at the crowd as Dumbledore motioned to the both of them – who sat side by side.

"And finally, I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts has three transfer students from Anara Academy in Australia. Please welcome Catherine, Audrey and Russell Granger!"

* * *

_**And that my friends is chapter two.**_

**Review, constructive critisism.  
No abusing the writers because we do that to ourselves enough! :P  
If you review/story alert I'll dedicate a chapter to you.**

**AlliSTAR  
xoxo.**

**Edited: Changed some stuff, TJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all..**

**As promised in the A/N of chapter 2 I shall be dedicating this chapter to the people who reviewed/subscribed/favourited**

_**horseandbooklover  
live2laugh  
blackrose4ever  
redshadow17  
Lone.17  
The Dark Lords Queen  
Princess of the Paupers  
amber1993  
tjPCfreak  
Waspish Omerald  
Gamer R-Star  
AyMee.x**_

**So major thanks to those guys, and the same applies with this chapter, review/subscribe/favourite and chapter 4 will be dedicated to you. And remember,**

****

Reviews feed me my vital nutrients that keep me up and writing

**Disclaimer: I do not own, sadly. **

**

* * *

**

**AudrPOV**

I've always known there was something missing in my life, and when I found out it was Hermione, well I nearly died. Seriously I passed out, stopped breathing, I was that shocked.  
I found out 9 months ago that there were four of us, not three as we had always thought. I had heard from my friend Teanna that Hermione Granger was the smartest girl in the school. She had sent a picture of herself and Hermione mucking around, posing for stupid pictures with her letter, and when I showed the others we wrote the orphanage we were originally sent to and asked if we had another sister.  
When we got their reply it said:

"_When you were sent to us there were only three of you, because your parents chose to keep your sister Hermione. We asked them if they'd like updates, on your birthdays and such but they were disinclined to aquiest our request"_

So we wrote Professor Albus Dumbledore and explained our situation to him and he said that we could transfer for the start of our seventh year. So we obliged and we pooled our money and bought a flat in London. At the start of the school year we got on the Hogwarts Express and started our journey, just like any other bunch of kids. We got a compartment at the end of the train where no-one sits.

So right now I am standing outside the Great Hall in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My sister Catherine and my brother Russell are standing here with me, waiting patiently listening to Professor Dumbledore's legendary Welcome Back speech - even though it was muffled by the heavy wooden doors Russ and I were expected to open.

I heard Dumbledore say that Professor Hagrid was going to be in charge of the seventh years, followed quickly by a loud 'WHOO!' I laughed and looked at Russell; he smiled and looked at Catherine. Of course, she didn't see that our attention was directed to her - that was a first - she was too busy practicing her pose for when we entered the Great Hall. Russell shook his head and looked back to me, we looked back at each other and said in union

'Teanna...'

Of course it was Teanna. We met her a few years back when her family came to Australia for a holiday.  
She got on really well with all of us, especially Russ. He was in a terrible mood for weeks after she went home, he still writes her all the time.  
I think he likes her... haha _think_? That would be the understatement of the century; I_ know_ he likes her, a _lot._ I suppose that's one of the reasons why he didn't really object when we decided to move out of Australia and start school here at Hogwarts.

Just when I thought Professor Dumbledore had forgotten us. "And finally, I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts has three transfer students from Anara Academy in Australia. Please welcome Catherine, Audrey and Russell Granger!"

This was our cue to enter.

Russell and I pushed the heavy doors open with - surprisingly - little effort. Catherine didn't even acknowledge us as she walked between us. We followed her in a triangle formation until we got to the middle of the isle that the fourth and third year's tables made.

Catherine threw her hands up in the air and turned her leg to the side, putting all the weight from her left leg onto the ball of her foot, while Russ and I just stood behind her, I had my arms crossed just below my breasts and he had his hands buried in his pockets.

Neither of us really like the limelight, it was a completely different story when it came to Cathy.

"'Bout bloody time you idiots rocked up! _Years _I have waited for you to show your faces!" I turned to see Teanna shouting, her arms waving around in the air like some escaped mental patient.

Russell let out an almost silent laugh as he stared over at Teanna. I had to look away as I was sure the sight of my brother like that would make me hurl.

Everyone was staring at us as if Teanna hadn't just broken the silence - then again, it was probably expected.

I could already feel my cheeks beginning to turn pink.

For the zillionth time in my life, I wished I was like my siblings and that I didn't blush when people stared at me.

Trying to hide my embarrassment, I scanned the crowd - Teanna already lost amongst it without her flailing arms - to try and find the person we had moved here for.  
And there she was, Hermione Granger, the fourth of the Granger Quadruplets... running out the door.

I hit Russ in the arm and whispered quickly for him to stay with Catherine as I rushed out the door after Hermione.

**HermPOV**

When Professor Dumbledore had said 'Catherine, Audrey and Russell Granger' I was sure that he had made a mistake. But when he didn't correct himself and the doors opened revealing three people who looked unmistakably like me, I dropped Draco's hand and rushed out of the room in a daze - I couldn't tell you if anyone was talking or looking, my mind was set on those oak doors that would soon separate me from the others in this room.

I rushed out of the room, nothing but my thoughts occupying my mind.

I couldn't possibly have any relatives with _wizarding_ blood, I'm a _Muggle_ born!  
Taking a seat on the marble steps, I heard the first noise since those words had left Professor Dumbledore's lips, I heard footsteps.

They abruptly stopped and I looked up to see one of the so called 'Granger' girls in front of me.

"Hey Hermione, can I sit down?"  
I nodded my head, not even bothering to ask how she knew my name.

"Who are you?" I asked after finally finding my voice.

She smiled and stuck her right hand out. "I'm Audrey. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I took her hand and shook it without thinking. "What do you mean finally meet me?" I asked perplexed.

Her eyebrows furrowed momentarily and then relaxed as she smiled kindly. "I don't think now is the best time to tell you. What do you say we go back into the Great Hall and eat?" she asked in the same kind voice as she had introduced herself to me in.

I nodded and stood up and we walked back into the Great Hall together.

**DracPOV**

When Hermione ran out of the room followed quickly by who I know now to be Audrey, I was in shock.

Russell and Catherine had come over and sat with Teanna, Neville and I.

Catherine and Teanna just hugged and started talking leaving Neville, Russell and I sitting there awkwardly.

"So Granger eh?" I asked Russell.

He turned from looking at Teanna and nodded in reply.

I turned to pay attention to the conversation the girls were having when they stopped talking and turned their attention to the door. I saw Audrey and Hermione, they walked in together and sat down, Hermione back next to me and Audrey on her other side.

I turned to Hermione.  
"Are you okay?" I asked grabbing her hand and squeezing it slightly.

She nodded and took her hand out of mine suddenly as if it burned.

I will not lie, that stung.

"So Audrey, Catherine, Russell. Are we related and if so how?" Hermione asked.

The three exchanged looks and Catherine started to speak.

"Are you sure you want to do this here? In front of your friends, while you're eating?"

While Hermione was deciding I took the time to look at Audrey and Catherine.

They were both the same height and build, but had different hair and eyes.

Catherine had chocolate brown hair that reached her mid-back with caramel through it and eyes so light blue they could be classified as grey, while Audrey had black hair with blue through it and I caught in passing conversation that she had modeled it on a Muggle singer Hailey Williams - who that was, I had _no _idea! She had deep blue eyes with flicks of green through them.

They were both quite pretty but didn't really compare to Hermione in my eyes. Not now, not ever.

**RussPOV **

I'm a quiet kid. I don't say much. Don't really protest when I'm told to do something and therefore I didn't really kick up a stink when I was told we were coming back to the UK. That and I'd finally get to see Teanna again.

I've gotten over my parents, gotten over the fact that they didn't want me at all. I have no desire to know them.

Catherine tries to make excuses for them saying that 'It couldn't have been easy coming to terms that they had to raise four kids, it was only logical that they only kept one.' Audrey is the complete opposite. She said that she 'couldn't care less if they lived or died, and it deserved them right because they obviously don't care about us.' Our parents are the source of many an argument between my sisters.

They're so much alike, and yet not at all.

The real difference between them lies in their personality. Catherine is sweet; she is a girly girl and will do anything to get what she wants. Audrey is her polar opposite. She's dangerous but nice and will do anything for her family.

I've always said that it should be me looking after Audrey not her looking after me but she just says 'Why should we both be fucked up?' Catherine doesn't really understand all that Audrey's done for us, all that she will continue to do, just because that's who she is.

At Anara there were fights.

People didn't like us very much. One day these guys said they wanted to fight me and Audrey heard and I didn't.

Of course not knowing I didn't go, but Audrey snuck out in the middle of the night to go and fight them. They laughed when they saw her instead of me. They said that there was no way they were going to fight some girl.

I laugh every time I hear this, she said 'Scared I'm going to hit you in the vagina? Cause you guys are such pussies you've got to have them.' She then proceeded to kick their sorry arses.

Something that all of us shared was our love for tattoos.

Audrey has a full sleeve done on her left arm, I've got a full sleeve on my right arm and Catherine has 2 tattoos. We've all got the same around our wrists. _'Catherine ~ Audrey ~ Russell ~ Hermione' _on the top of our wrists and on the bottom side we've all got _'Non, Je Ne __Regrette __Rien"_ which is the name of a song by _Edith Piaf _and it's French for_ 'No, I have no regrets.'_ And we don't - especially when it comes to family.

Walking in to the Great Hall at Hogwarts was terrifying. Absolutely friggin' terrifying.

So many people were looking at us. Another way my sisters are totally different. Cathie loves being the centre of attention. Drea does not.

When Hermione walked out I was scared that she wouldn't be able to accept us for who we were, her family.

And when this blonde kid I had ended up sitting next to started talking to me, I didn't really know what to say. Hermione and Audrey were gone too long and I was starting to get nervous. I don't think she knows that she's really a pure-blood. And I don't think she's going to be that happy when we tell her.

I can imagine the conversation now.

_"Hermione, you're really a pure-blood. You have been picked on your whole life because our parents were too selfish to tell you that they really met was because they were forced into an arranged marriage because they were both Squibs. Yes, that's right, they gave three of us up and kept you, we were adopted and we moved to Australia 6 years ago. Yes, you, Hermione Granger are one of the last completely pure-blood families in the United Kingdom - apart from the Weasleys and the Malfoys."_

That will go down as well as asparagus and liver flavoured medicine…

* * *

_**Well, that's chapter 3, don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Love,  
AlliSTAR  
xoxo**_

**_Edited: Changed some stuff, TJ_**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Allo 'Allo :D**

**I'm uber sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really busy with school.  
As per usual I'm dedicating this chapter to my loyal, loving, lovely readers.**

**_jessirose85  
tjPCfreak  
MoreThenMyself  
Gamer-R-Star  
The Dark Lords Queen  
horseandbooklover  
ktaggart  
Logan Rogue  
myheartbeatsfaster  
Evil Tobi  
Youko's Little Girl  
greenbeans214  
Love.17  
adalis  
Felix-samma_**

**Thanks to you guys I want to keep writing.  
I love you, and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT OWN, DESPITE HOW MANY TIMES SHE WISHED ON A SHOOTING STAR.**

* * *

**HarrPOV**

The summer went by reasonably fast. I stayed at The Burrow with the Weasleys, Ginny and Ron in particular. With the twins living over their shop, Percy still not really on speaking terms with most of the family, Charlie in Romania, Bill and Fleur living at Shell Cottage and Mr. Weasley spending most of his time at work The Burrow was fairly empty.

Then Luna came to stay with Ginny and she and Ron got on _really_ well, then a few weeks ago they started officially dating and we haven't been able to pry him away since.

Hermione went to see her cousin in... well, I don't remember where, but she was gone for most of the summer.

Hermione, Ginny and I went to Diagon Alley and Hermione got so frustrated at us for some reason, we didn't see her run away but according to the owner of Flourish and Blotts, Hermione went in there and used their fireplace's floo network to go home.

The next time I saw her was on the train, she sat with us for a while, but then she walked out and went to sit somewhere else. Then when she arrives at the hall, who was she with? None other than _Draco Malfoy_!  
She was holding hands with him! If there was one thing I thought I would never see, it was one of my best friends with their fingers entwined with my enemy.

At first I thought it might have been some elaborate ruse, but when they sat down with Neville and that weirdo, Teanna, I knew that Malfoy had done something.

But Malfoy must have had the nut-job under his spell also, because Teanna didn't do anything other than introduce herself and talk about the badges she had brought - at least it was better than her talking about all her weird socks. Honestly, anyone who can talk for more than half an hour about a pair of bright orange socks with cookies on them _must_ belong in St Mungo's.

Then during Dumbledore's speech it was announced that Sirius and Remus would be teaching here, much to Snape's dismay it would seem. I was so glad that Sirius would be here, after almost losing him at the battle at the Ministry.

When Bellatrix fired Avada Kedavra at him I was sure that it was going to hit him square in the chest, but then at the last second Hermione tackled him to the ground and the curse hit the stone behind him. Then Hermione jumped up and fired the same curse back at Bellatrix, hitting her square in the back. Sirius had vaguely mentioned in a letter owing her his life or something.

"And finally, I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts has three transfer students from Anara Academy in Australia. Please welcome Catherine, Audrey and Russell Granger!"

The doors to The Great Hall opened revealing two girls and a guy.  
They enter and walk halfway down the foyer of sorts, walking in a triangle formation. They stopped and the first girl posed while the other two just stood there awkwardly.

The guy, who I'm guessing is Russell, glanced around and saw Teanna, and a huge grin broke out on his face. The girl at the front of the triangle was taking in the attention like she fed off it, while the other one was blushing a really cute shade of pink.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione rushing out of The Great Hall. Draco made a move to go after her, but Teanna grabbed his arm and shook her head. The girl who had a black and blue version of Hayley William's hair hit Russell on the arm and ran out after Hermione, all the while the other girl just stood there soaking in the attention.

**RonPOV**

_Draco Malfoy. DRACO MALFOY!_ Of all the people in the entire world, she chooses _DRACO - FUCKING - MALFOY?_

How could she do this to me? To _Harry_? He's our mortal enemy.  
If his pompous attitude wasn't bad enough, he tried to _kill_ her! _Twice_!  
I thought that going out with Luna would make her run back to me, but it did the opposite, it only pushed her further away. I have to admit going out with one of her friends was pretty low, but I just want her back so bad, I'd do anything.

It had been a while since we actually spoken face to face. Right now she's sitting at the other end of the table with that _freak _Teanna, Draco, Neville and the new Grangers. Why she would sit with _them_, I had no idea. Neville was about the only person down there that was normal.  
Without really thinking about what I am doing, I got up and walked down to her end and stopped behind Neville.

"Oi! Hermione can we talk? You know, privately?"

She didn't reply for a minute and then she looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and says

"No. Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my friends."

I scoffed rather loudly as I looked at her so called 'friends'.

"Friends? Is that what we're calling them these days? If they're your friends then what the hell are Harry and I? Pieces of fucking toast?!"

I intended to continue yelling but Teanna interrupted me.

"If you are toast then can I have some Vegemite?"

"_What the fuck is Vegemite?_ And no… I'm not a piece of toast you _freak_!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw of the new Granger with the black and blue hair stand up. I turned to ask what the bloody hell she wants, but I never got the chance. The last thing I saw was a tiny fist hitting me straight in the face.

When I woke up I was sprawled out on the floor of The Great Hall. The girl who hit me was there too, she was talking to Hagrid. Obviously Hagrid was standing up for me!

"'e called 'er a what?!" I heard him ask as I slowly sat up.

"He called her a freak!"

I could see Hagrid's face flush red as he gave a great shaggy, curt nod.

Of course with Hagrid being a half-giant he would have been called a freak his whole life, and that'd be the only thing he really wouldn't tolerate. He walked over to me and picked me up by my arms.

"Ron, yeh shouldn't 'ave called 'er a freak. Yeh better bloody apologise." He said gruffly as I brushed myself down.

"Aren't you going to punish the other fre…Girl, for hitting me? She only just got here and she's already starting trouble!"

"She was jus' standin' up for 'er friend. Yeh would 'ave done the same. Now off to bed the both of yeh!"

I started to walk off before I realised I didn't know where I was going. I quickly turned around to ask someone but no one was there, even Hagrid had disappeared.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 4, same as usual, review/fave/alert you get the next chappy dedicated to you.**

**And remember Reviews make the world go 'round.**

**:D:D:D  
LOVE  
AlliSTAR**

**Edited: Changed some stuff, TJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, this chapter is slightly longer than the rest to make up for the fact that it took me so long do the last chapter and also that I'm not going to be able to update for a few days as I've got a shitload of stuff to do for school.**

**_Little0318  
ally leigh  
Libertad-latina  
LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL  
iknowuluvme  
Ladie Pixie  
tjPCfreak  
The Dark Lords Queen  
jessirose85_It's you guys that keep me writing, so read/review/fave and I'll keep going.  
_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but alas, all I own is the plot, the new Grangers. TJ owns Teanna and lots of awesome socks!_**

**

* * *

**

**CathPOV**

I love attention. I can't help it. I feel so alive when everyone's looking at me. Like Russ is when he's playing the drums or Audrey when she's getting a new tattoo or playing her bass.

There are many things my sister will tolerate – but her friends or family being called _'freaks'_ is not one of them. So when this lanky ranga kid walked up to us and started talking shit to Hermione, I had tried to tell her to calm down. When Teanna mentioned Vegemite, I started pissing myself laughing, and then said ranga called Teanna a freak... Audrey saw red.

We've got this sort of telepathy thing going on, Russ, Audrey, myself and soon to be Hermione. It's kinda freaky.  
Anyways, so this kid calls Teanna a freak, Audrey stands up, the Ranga turns around to see what she wants, and she hits him right between his eyes - which even by her standards, was a bloody good aim! He passes out. The entire staff stands up to see what happened, so then all the kids stand up and start laughing. This blonde kid, who kinda looked like a ferret stood up and shook Audrey's hand, and _Harry Potter_ - yes _the_ Harry Potter - came and gave us the biggest dirties in the history of dirties.

This giant dude comes up to us and introduces himself as Professor Rubeus Hagrid - whose name I could have sworn I had heard somewhere - he wants to know why Audrey hit Ron. I'm guessing that's Lanky Ranga. She's about to answer when Dumbledore gets up and says:

"Could all the students please leave the Great Hall and return to your Dormitories. Head of years will show the way. I will take the seventh years whilst Professor Hagrid deals with this. Dessert will be served in your Common Rooms."

So everyone starts to file out, beginning with the first years and the seventh years last, I try to stay with Audrey, but Giant Man said 'You better go with Dumbledore'. I was like "FAIL!" And then Teanna hit me with the rest of her carrot for stealing her word.

So we leave and follow Peter Cotton Tail - that'd be Dumbledore for those who weren't paying attention - and went up to 7th Year Common Room.  
It was grawesome like great and awesome! Actually better than grawesome, it was fan-fucking-tastic.

There was a fireplace surrounded by comfy-looking chairs and stuff, a corner of pillows in so many colours it felt like I was looking into the kaleidoscope of the gods - which I would have been more than inclined to run and jump into, had Teanna not already done so with a loud scream of happiness as she went. There were books lining the entire west wall, a bunch of chess tables, and a normal, big, round table surrounded by cushioned chairs so that we could do our homework. And finally there was a giant notice board that had all of our timetables pinned to it.

Peter Cotton Tail left without another word and soon the table was filled with all sorts of desserts.

I sat down and soon after, Audrey burst into the room followed by Ranga. Ranga came up to Teanna mumbles 'sorry' and goes over to sit with Scarface. Audrey and Teanna start flailing their arms about yelling at the top of their lungs about how the walls are just white.

"They're so plain!" Audrey said

"I knowwww! Something must be done or all hell shall break loose!" Teanna said thrusting her fist in to the air.

After about five minutes of what I'm assuming was maniacal scheming - due to Teanna's evil laughter - Audrey came over to me.

"Don't you think it's time?"

I nod and tell Russ the same thing, he just nods and continues to oogle at Teanna - who was still in the pillow-corner!

We go over to the notice board, grab our timetables, and room number and walk over to Hermione.

"Hey, do you want to come up to our room?"

"Okay, what room are you in?"

"We're in 214. And by the looks of this, so are you and Teanna. It's the four of us, is that okay?"

"Uhm, yeah, that actually sounds pretty cool…"

So she says goodbye to the people she was talking to and we walked up the stairs to our room. We go in and all find a comfortable place to sit. Audrey, always the rebel, stands leaning on the wall.

"So, Catherine, Audrey, care to tell me who you are and what the hell you're doing here?" Hermione says after a few moments of awkward silence.

I look to Audrey and she motions for me to tell the story.

"Well we're Audrey and Catherine Granger, our brother's Russell and you just happen to be our sibling. We were all born on the same day. Audrey's the eldest, then Russ, then me, then you. Our parents decided that it wouldn't be a good idea that they keep all four, so they named us and gave us to the nearest orphanage." She nods and I know that what I am about to say will be the most shocking thing in this whole conversation. "Hermione Granger you are a pure-blood witch. Our grandparents were pure-bloods, and our mother was a squib, who married our father another squib."

**AudrPOV**

All through the time Catherine's talking to Hermione, I could physically see her blood pressure rising.

"What? What the _heck _are you talking about? There's no way! It can't be physically possible. Ugh, and if this is true what exactly gives you the right to come and _mess up my life_? What gave you that right? I have a life here, my friends and my school work! You can't just come in here and expect me to welcome you with open _mother-fucking _arms!

By the end of this I was completely fed up. I was sick of how childish Hermione was acting. Sure, we had just broken the news of her pure-blood status, but that was no reason to be a complete fucking douche!

"Shut up! Just shut the _fuck_ up! Do you think that we really expected that much of you? Did you think about how we felt when we found out that _our fucking parents wanted you, but not us_? We left our whole lives, to come here, halfway around the fucking world, for _you_."

I walked over to the door, and then turned around.

"I told you not to expect anything from her Catherine, she's just as self-centered as out parents."

I spat as I glared at Hermione for a moment before I glanced around the room one more time then I walked out.

I walked through the common room, ignoring Russ, Ferret boy, even Teanna and pushed my way out the portrait hole - this odd drunken monk yelling his fat arse about time of the night…

So after walking up and down three hundred and sixty four sets of stairs I'm lost. Completely and utterly lost and who do I run in to? Professor Sirius Black.

Of course I know who he is. Being the utter nutcase that I am, I follow foreign affairs and when he escaped from Azkaban no-one in Australia was really worried, everyone knew he was after Harry Potter. But Teanna and I spoke about it in a couple of letters and as it turns out he was actually after Peter Pettigrew, the man he supposedly murdered. He's pretty hot, but it was Catherine that had his Wanted poster near her bed, not me.

**SiriPOV**

I've not been back to Hogwarts since Harry was in third year and Remus was still teaching here.

Before that I'd not been here since graduation all those years ago.

Roaming the corridors as a teacher is very different to roaming the corridors as a student. There's not the constant worry of getting caught, and it reminds me of James terribly.

So as I'm doing my patrol on the first night back, I run into the new girl with the odd hair punching a wall. There is blood dripping down her forearm and she rolls up her sleeves to reveal a colourful array of intricate tattoos that continued long past the end of her sleeve.

"What're you doing out of bed?" I ask her, she squeaks and turns around.

"Oh it's just you. Just couldn't sleep's all, so I decided to come a wandering, and look Joker I seem to have gotten myself lost." She sighed and sat down leaning on the wall.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself. 'Joker' was new, but if I had to guess I would say she got it from the fact my name sounds like serious.

"What do you mean it's just me? Most girls your age would scream and run, I've killed people you know…" I replied.

"Who hasn't?"

"You've killed someone?" I asked incredulously.

"Not on purpose love, but the arsehole stabbed my brother, and I went nuts. It's hard to control it sometimes. My anger I mean, Russ calls it my furry little problem, most people seem to be under the impression I own a badly behaved rabbit."

"Really… Why does he call it that?" I asked her. That's what James and I used to call Remus' werewolf issue his 'furry little problem'

"Because Joker, when I get angry, as you very well saw tonight at dinner, people get hurt, I can't control it… and it's like a another side of me leaps out, like a werewolf."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "You're out of your mind, you know that right?"

She turned her head to look at me.

"Of course I'm out of my mind Joker, it's dark and scary in there."

We both looked at each other for a moment of seriousness, and then burst out laughing.

"I think Professor Lupin was telling me he had something important to tell you…" I said after to Audrey after I had gotten my breath back.

"Oh hey, well seeing as I am needed by a teacher, can you go make sure my sisters aren't screaming at each other?" She replied quickly.

"Of course." I replied feeling a little awkward about having to go face what could potentially be a catfight... ah the joys of teaching. "Remus' office is on the fourth floor."

"Thanks, Hermione and Cathy should be in the 7th year rooms. As should be Teanna."

She got up and started walking away with what I could have sworn was a grin.

"Audrey, wait! What did Ron do to make you punch him in the face?" I called after her.

"He called my friend, Teanna, a freak. He's lucky I didn't do worse."

I stayed on the floor for a good five minutes just recapping the conversation before getting up and hurrying to the 7th year common room.

* * *

**And that was Chapter Five. Hope you enjoyed!  
My sister is telling me I have to write her name so EMMA EMMA EMMA!**

**I love you guys..**

**I can't think of a good analogy for reviews tonight, but they're good, okay?!**

**Love AlliSTAR  
****And Emma.**

**Edited: Changed some stuff, TJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**TeanPOV**

The first day of classes started horribly for me.

It started off when I woke up late, thanks to certain boy plaguing my dreams, also his blasted sisters not waking me up in time for my first class. Ah first class, I was lucky enough to have one of the most god-damn sexy men in the universe as my Charms professor. Yes, indeed, I am talking of none other than the incredibly alluring Sirius Black. Hogwarts should be forever grateful he has walked it halls. He and Professor Lupin could stop time with their looks alone... actually; maybe a little help from a certain dream consuming person would be needed.

So not only did I wake up late, making me _ten _minutes late to class - stupid friends - but I am also being chased by a hunk of metal.

Blaise Zabini tripped me - not that I needed the help - which made me smash into a suit of armor.  
So because of that, I have been chased by this blasted tin-man monstrosity for several floors.

I rushed up the charms corridor, not even bothering to knock as I knocked the door open with an echoing bang in my haste. All eyes flew to me as I crashed through the door. I was greeted with a collective silence with the exception of a few snickers from the Slytherins.

"Nice of you to join us Miss James," Professor Black scoffed. "Bit late aren't we?"

"I'm not late, you're all early." I laughed and tapped my watch. "Well, it's either that or my friends disarmed my alarm charm and didn't bother waking me." I shot Audrey, Cathy and Hermione a quick glance to see Audrey and Hermione sitting with very blank stares at the wall while Cathy unsuccessfully hid her snickering behind her hand.

"Personally, I would say it was Audrey."

Audrey's eyes flickered to me and gasped in mock horror.

"Me? But that is absurd! It's a complicated piece of magic that is, disarming an alarm charm."

"A piece of complicated magic the four of us know you are quite capable of doing Drea."

I interrupted her excuses as I cocked and eyebrow at her direction. The look in her eye told me she was about to justify why it wasn't her doing when Russell stood up and spoke.

"Ah, Drea. On our first day, really?" He snickered and continued. "And people say _you're_ the serious one? I suppose, I couldn't disagree, but some of the pranks you pull."

Cathy chose now to temporarily take the spotlight. "Remember the time you blew up a toilet in the girl's bathroom? Well actually, you ended up blowing up half the room, entertaining none the less.'

Audrey blushed sheepishly then gathered herself and rolled her eyes. She stood and moved to stand near me, at the front of the room.

"_Brother, sister_. I live with no regrets whatsoever, hence the symbolism behind the tattoo on my wrist." She showed her wrist as she spoke. "And when you have seen what I have seen, done as I have done and had to put up with you two, you learn that life is simply too short to be completely serious. So I say, if I want to blow up a toilet, then I'm going to blow up a bloody toilet! Besides, it's fun! And what do we say my lovelies?"

Drea turned to Cathy, Cathy turned to me and I laughed.

"Do what you want, and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."

We chorused harmoniously, drawing more attention to ourselves.

And talking of attention, it was odd. Audrey wasn't known for liking attention, yet she stood up in front of the whole class. Cathy of course, _loved _attention but she was sitting in her seat, barely talking!  
Cathy was about to stand up but I knew if she did, this would never end.  
She looked over at me and must have seen something in my facial expression which made her stay seated.

I would have continued wondering what could have caused this sudden reversal of personalities in my friends if it wasn't for a distinctively Umbridge-like cough that made everyone jump and those of us from Dumbledore's Army go to grab our wands.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt but I've got a class to teach. Detention to you Miss James, firstly for being late, secondly for being  
out of your seat. Mr. Granger, feels weird saying that, anyway, detention for you too, also for being out of your seat."  
I scanned the room and noticed that we were indeed the only ones standing, and that Audrey had somehow found a way to slyly move and slide back into her seat. I sighed and walked over to the only empty seat, the one next to Russell.  
How is it that in a room full of kids the only seat available is the one next to man who I have secretly pined over for years?

"Anyway class, as I was saying before this most unusual interruption," Professor Black started, staring pointedly at me "We were talking about what I, as your teacher need to teach you this year before you graduate. With the Dark Lord defeated by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley last year..."

He was interrupted as Hermione scoffed.

"And what was I on that little excursion? Huh? Was I the maid? Did I carry my purse and wave my arms about like liquorice all-sort? Was I the damsel in distress, just waiting to be saved by those two buffoons? No, I was there, I did mostly all the magic, I worked the hardest and I had my heart broken."

Professor Black looked sadly in Hermione's direction then at a watch on his arm.

"Okay look, I give up, there's only 20 minutes left, talk, daydream. Whatever." He sighed and took a seat behind his desk. "If anyone needs to know anything I'm here, other than that, Miss James, Mr. Granger, I'll see you two this afternoon."

I groaned in frustration and dropped my head to the table.

"Bloody stupid freaking Audrey. Make me wake up late; she should get the damn detention." I grumbled to myself.

The rest of the class passed much the same way - me mumbling curses and swearwords about how Audrey should have received a detention.

The bell went to signal end of first class. I sighed and grabbed my stuff. I looked up and noticed almost everyone had run out as fast as possible. Sighing - I seemed to be doing that a lot - I stood up and headed for the door. Transfiguration next, my favorite class. Hopefully this would cheer me up.

Suddenly I smacked into something, causing me to lose my already crappy balance and land on my butt on the cold stone floor, my books flying out of my bag and scattering across the floor.

"Ow." I said, feeling the pain in my tailbone.

Someone laughed and I felt someone grab my hand to help me up.  
I looked up to see Russell smiling at me, his amazing blue eyes starting the butterflies in my stomach.

"Uh, er, th-thanks."

He gave me one more heartbreaking smile and started picking up my books for me - considering I was still dazed.

Then realization hit me like a truck. He held my hand!

I think I could faint! But no, I mustn't, if I faint, it will be the single most humiliating thing in my life - and I have done some humiliating stuff.

"No problem."  
The butterflies in my stomach were going insane; it felt like they were equipped with tanks and machine guns! He leaned in so close to me that his cheek brushed mine. My heart officially stopped in that second.

"I'll see you in detention."

He whispered in my ear, his warm breath causing a shiver up my spine.

He placed my bag back over my shoulder before walking off, leaving me thoroughly dazed, and standing in the empty corridor.

As I made my way to the Transfiguration tower I thought about last night. Audrey and Cathy finally confronted Hermione about their parentage and their history. That apparently didn't go well. There was some shouting, and then Audrey came out and she ignored Russell and me and walked straight out the portrait hole. I said goodnight to Russ and rushed upstairs to see what happened. No-one was saying anything. Cathy and 'Mione were sitting on their beds and just staring into space. They'd both been crying.

"Well I'd hate to be the bearer of fantastic news but Teanna's here" I proclaimed with a smile on my face

Hermione shot me a dirty look, while Cathy giggled.

"Teanna my dear, where for art my sister?" Cathy asked still giggling.

"Dude, I don't know, she just walked out…"

I started and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come iiiiiiiiin" I sung.

Sirius Black poked his head in the door.

"Hello all, I was asked to come and check that you all weren't ripping each other's throats out." He said, more to Catherine than the rest of us.

"Hey Joker, do you know where Audrey is?" Catherine asked.

"That's what your sister called me. And she went to see Remus, I mean Professor Lupin.' He corrected "She'll be back soon I'm sure…"

I would keep recounting my memories to my apparent subconscious but I've reached Transfiguration, and the only seat available is the one next to Draco Malfoy. Russell and Audrey didn't take Transfiguration so they've gone to Potions. Draco was looking unusually solemn today, so when Professor McGonagall set the task I asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ I tried to ask Hermione out, she accepted, now she's acting like nothing every happened. I've changed Teanna, I'm not the person I used to be. Neither are my family. My mother and my father have changed too, not like they 'changed' the first time Voldemort fell. Like honestly, they won't even care if she's a Muggle-born…I don't care that she's a Muggle-born."

I considered this before replying.

"Draco, my first point is that I know you've changed. I know we're not the best of friends; actually we've not even spoken before yesterday, so I know you must be really upset if you're pouring your soul out to me. I can tell you really like her, and I know she likes you, but you've got to understand that this is a particularly tough time for Hermione, she's only just found out that she has a brother and two sisters and she is not in fact a Muggle-born, she's a Pure Blood. I mean think about how she feels! All her life, people have made her life hell. There was you, calling her a mud-blood, then she was petrified by the Basilisk because she was Muggle-born. It's got to be hard, being one thing for most of your life then having these strangers coming in and telling her that's not what she is at all. Not cool Ferret Head, not cool."

He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"I wish people would stop calling me Ferret Head…"

I smiled. "And I wish for a Lamborghini Murcielago to take me to Mountain Doom, that's not going to happen either. So suck it up Malfoy.'

By the end of Transfiguration we'd worked out most of Draco's problems and done none of the work. Not that this was a particularly abnormal thing, it just meant that I would have a whole lot of homework to do before tomorrow, and do my detention tonight.

Next was DADA. I was seriously looking forward to my lesson with Professor Lupin even more so looking forward to finding out where Audrey disappeared to last night. I tried to talk to her about it during first, but she was plotting something with Catherine. It's times like that when they really remind me of my friends, Fred and George.  
Anyways we walk into the classroom, and once again we are confronted with a Boggart.

"I thought that we'd just go back today and look at something we've already done. You all know the charm so let's go."

"Psst" Audrey shot at me "What's the charm?"

"Riddikulus" I whispered back.

"Let's start with Miss. Granger." Professor Lupin said and Audrey, Catherine and Hermione all stood up.

"Which one?" I snickered.

"Oh, let's start with Audrey." He said.

Audrey nodded and moved to the front of the line. She rolled up her sleeves, and revealed her tattoos. She had stars on her hand in the shape of crescent moon, a rose on the top of her wrist above the tattoos that they all had, a heart on the bottom with a scroll going through it saying 'Fuck'. She also had something that I couldn't see properly that disappeared under her sleeve. I looked over at Russ, who had also rolled up his sleeves and saw that he too had tattoos now. That was new, I hope he didn't get too many, because I may like tattoos, just not to the extreme lengths that some people take them.  
I saw that he had one the same as Audrey's heart saying 'You.' So together it said 'Fuck You.' I obviously wasn't the only one who noticed because Professor Lupin was looking at their arms and laughing.

"You ready Audrey?" He asked

"As ready as I'll ever be…" She replied.

Professor Lupin opened the cupboard and out popped a man, just taller than Professor Lupin, with black hair matted with blood. His shirt had blood splattered across it and he was wiping a knife on his jeans, smearing more blood onto them. Audrey started to shake and tremble and shake and she dropped to the floor sobbing. She clearly wasn't in any shape to do the charm and everybody else was just watching in amazement, so Russell stepped in front of her and yelled "_RIDDIKULUS!_"

Audrey was gasping and the tears finally stopped.

"Who was that..?" I asked Catherine and Russell.

"That was the guy that adopted us last, though I don't know why Audrey's so scared of him…" Catherine replied.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Professor Lupin standing just behind us looking very worried and listening to what we were saying. He gave me a look of warning and said "Catherine, Russell you should take Audrey up to my office, Teanna stay here please."

He leads me over to the corner and said to me, "Teanna, do you know anything about this?"

"No sir." I replied truthfully.

"Right, I'm going to investigate this further. When I grabbed Audrey's arm last night, she fell over and I grabbed her arm to help her up, before you ask. But when I grabbed her tattooed arm there were bumps underneath the skin. I don't know what's going on with that girl but I'm determined to find out."

He then nodded at me then proceeded to go to his office. Leaving me confused standing in the corner with the rest of the class staring at me, it wasn't the usual 'you'r weird but in a cool way' stare but a 'what the fuck?!' stare.

* * *

**_Buhaha!! TJ here.  
It appears that my dear friend has forgotten her authors note as well as a bunch of other stuff..._**

**_But here I am, saving the day! :P_**

**_So the Disclaimer: Sarah does not own Teanna, TJ owns Teanna. Sarah does however own the plot as well as Audrey, Cathrine and Russell. The rest belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling_**

**_Also, this chapter would have been dedicated to all her loyal fans (including myself :P) but I don't know exactly who, so just if you are reading this and KNOW you reviewed last chapter, this chapter was for you._**

**_One thing that is more amazing than J.K. Rowling is REVIEWS! Indeedy, they rock more than a hundred kilo boulder!_**

**_I'm sure Sarah would send her love so,_**

**_LOVE! XOXO _**

**_:P_**

**_Edited: Changed some stuff, TJ_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all, as you should know my friend TJ, the real Teanna, did my A/N last chapter so I didn't get to do my usual shout out to my faithful followers. I've got to thank you guys so so much for following my story, it means so much to me to know that someone's actually reading my writing. You guys are the best in the world, and the world won't end if you forget to review.

_LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL  
Aurora870  
readingdeamon  
jessgold94  
tjPCfreak  
celtic-demon13  
Sonamy Lover 13  
NoLongerAMember2009_

And for those special people who didn't get their mention last chapter, I love you [But not in a 'Let's-get-married' way, but in the way that you're like my goldfish, you mean a lot to me, but if you died I'd just flush you down the toilet :) ] (I actually said that to my friend Adam, ilykid.)

_TJ here, just so everyone knows, Sarah won't stop loving you if you forget to review once! We love everyone who reads this and if you love our love, review. :P_

_Cluuunie.  
Bubble man 007  
tjPCfreak  
ally leigh  
LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL_

_**DISCLAIMER: SARAH JANE DOES NOT OWN ANY THING EXCEPT AUDREY, CATHERINE AND RUSSELL GRANGER, AND ANARA, AND HER OWN IDEAS, NO MATTER WHAT THE GOVERNMENT TRIES TO TELL HER, SHE KNOWS IT'S NOT POSSIBLE TO TRAVEL THROUGH TIME YET BUT SHE REMAINS ADAMANT THAT SHE WILL, SO MUCH SO THAT SHE CONTINUES TO USE SMALL CHILDREN AS HER TEST SUBJECTS. OH GOD HERE THEY COME AGAIN, NO-ONE WEARS WHITE AFTER LABOUR DAY!! NO, NOT THE STRAIGHT JACKET, AHHHH!**_

* * *

**RemuPOV**

After finally persuading my 7th grade class to take my 4th grade class outside to practice some spells - like the ones I know Harry taught them when he was teaching the Dumbledore's Army - I went up to see Audrey. I found her laying in the middle of my floor, her brother leaning against the wall, chewing something that I suspect is a kin to Droobles and Catherine sitting in the chair opposite mine filing her nails and also chewing this, I don't know, thing. I struggled with what to say. Russell seemed to sense this.

"She's asleep, so you can say whatever you want." He said to me. Catherine rolled her eyes at me then looked away.

"Firstly, I need to know who that man was. Secondly, why did Audrey have such a reaction to seeing him? Thirdly, why is that man the thing that your sister fears most in the world?"

I had every intention of continuing my tirade but Catherine stood up so abruptly that it caught me by surprise.

"Firstly, that's Max Cooke, he was one of our adoptive 'parents', secondly, I have no idea why Drea reacted that way and thirdly _it's none of your business_, it's our lives that you intend to get to the bottom of, and if Drea was awake she'd tell you the same thing."

Catherine then proceeded to storm out of my office, huffing and puffing. I sighed and moved to sit in my chair and motioned for Russell to take the place of where his sister had just been. I opened my mouth to start talking, but he started talking first.

"Firstly, that _is_ Max Cooke, and he _was _one of our adoptive parents. Catherine wasn't trying to be so rude, she really doesn't know. Audrey and I decided that it'd be better to keep Cathy out of the loop. She's fragile and so friggin' innocent there's no way she could handle all of our shit. Audrey's the protector of our family, there's nothing she wouldn't do to protect us, but sometimes she's blinded when it comes to Catherine." Russell's voice turned from informative to cold, like he was trying to keep his emotions in check. "When Max first adopted us the only thing that a person could use to tell Cathy and Drea apart were their eyes. Drea's got such pretty eyes, such a dark blue, they have subtle hints of green too, Cathy has grey eyes well they're light blue really, but they're almost grey. So anyways, on the first night we were staying with Max, Cathy was in the bathroom when he comes in and says 'Right, you Cathy come with me' and Audrey could have said 'I'm Audrey, not Catherine' and it would have been done with for her, but she saw the look in his eyes, and she knew that Cathy would get hurt if she said anything. Every night Max would take Audrey into the garage and every night she'd come back with more and more cuts and bruises. She promised me that he never raped her, but I couldn't be sure. One night, at dinner, Max called Audrey 'Cathy' and Cathy not knowing what was going on spoke up and said 'Sir, she's not Cathy, I am.' Max was bloody furious; he started throwing things at Audrey, calling her a stupid slut. And then he grabbed me, and said that he was going to kill me and then he stabbed me in the forearm." At this point Russell stuck out his arm and pointed to the place where, under his tattoos, I knew that the scar was. "Like you saw at dinner last night she went fucking mental. She knew that Max had a gun under the lounge, a rather stupid place to keep such a thing, but then again he was a _very_ stupid man, but anyway, Audrey walked up to him and stuck the barrel right between his eyes. 'You don't have the guts' he says, she just laughs and blows his brains out. And until the day that she dies I'm pretty sure that she will be scared of Max Cooke. She saved our lives that day, and on many other occasions. I don't think I will ever be able to fully show my sister exactly how grateful I am that we have her. Audrey has taken beatings, and endured far worse than Catherine who will remain ignorant of this until she's ready to take it. It should have been me, all those times when she saved my arse. It should have been me taking the beatings, and giving them equally as much. But it wasn't. It was Audrey, just 'cause that's who she is."

"Why are you telling me these things?" I asked Russell when it appeared that he was done.

"Because, I think you needed to know, if you were going to pursue my sister." He replied with a smirk.

"Mr. Granger, I have no intention of pursuing your sister, she is my student!" I exclaimed

He laughed "Please, I saw the way you were looking at her when she came in, she's of age, and if you're worried I'm going to tell someone, I wouldn't want to ruin this for my sister, she really likes you."

"How do you know she likes me?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me

"Teanna sent us a picture a while ago and she instantly was crushing on you. And when she found out that you were going to be teaching here she nearly broke Catherine's back when she was jumping around. It was a sight to behold. I suppose, people would consider her beautiful." He replied, I hadn't failed to notice the way he had smiled at the mention of Miss James.

"That is true. But she deserves someone young, someone who can give her everything she deserves."

"HA! As is someone young could handle her, they'd just want to fuck her and leave her. She deserves more than that. But what she wants and needs is another question entirely."

I waited for him to continue and when he didn't I realised what he wanted. I sighed and asked "What does she want and need?"

"She needs someone who can accept who she is without wanting to change her. For example, she's never going to be able to be a housewife, she's too independent, she prefers to work for what she wants instead of having it presented to her on a silver platter. She needs someone who she can talk to about her past, her present and her future. She needs someone who knows when to talk, when to listen and when to leave her the fuck alone. She wants someone who will treat her as an equal, and someone who will treat her like a princess at the same time. I'll explain that contradictory statement now, someone who will listen to her opinions and worries, and at the same time worship her, respect her and love her. She wants someone who isn't afraid to be whom they really are on the inside, and she wants someone who has read at least 100 books. Audrey's super smart, but she knows when to show it, and when to fade into the background."

"Your sister sounds like a most amazing young woman."

"Well yeah... but I am her brother so I do see her stupidness too." He chuckled and cast a quick glance at Audrey's sleeping form.

"Russell, I feel that you should know this, because it's a pretty important factor in my life." I paused, hesitating "I'm a werewolf. Every month under the full moon I turn into this beast, unless I take the Wolfsbane Potion religiously. It would not do well for your sister to be around me if I forgot, or could not get it."

"Well, it's good that she's so bloody good at potions then. When we were at Anara, there was this girl two years below us and she had the same... affliction as you, and every month without fail she'd brew the aforementioned potion for this girl."

"What happened when you left?" I asked

"She died a few months before we found out about Hermione, a few kids found out her secret and attacked her when she was on her way back from the shower one night and she died in the hospital a few days later, it fucking tore Drea up inside." He replied solemnly

I was once again going to continue talking but Russell turned around and I saw Audrey sit up slowly yawning.

"Wow, a hysterical mental breakdown sure takes a lot out of a girl. What've you guys been talking about?" Audrey asked.

I started to splutter and cough until Russell jumped in with a statement not so far from the truth "We were talking about magnetic force, how no matter how hard you try to deny it positive and negative magnets will always attract." He said whilst looking pointedly at Audrey. As he did she blushed the most adorable shade of red and when all the blood rushed to her face all my blood rushed to my groin. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, and Audrey raised her eyebrow at me, and then shook her head laughing.

"Well, I think I'm going to go ahead and try to find the kitchens, I'm feeling slightly peckish after that little scene." Audrey said and started to stand up.

I didn't understand how she could just act like it was nothing.

"I'll take you." I found myself offering, and I was caught between desperately wanting her to accept and knowing that she shouldn't.

"That'd be great Rem-Professor..." She corrected herself in front of her brother, blushing again.

Russell seemed to not notice anything - although I was willing to bet he was just acting so this didn't turn into a full-blown awkward conversation.

Last night she'd come to my office claiming that Professor Black had said that I wanted to see her.

I had mentioned to Sirius that I thought her to look like an interesting, and she was beautiful, but never had I thought that he would go as far to send her to my staffroom, although I suppose I should have known better, it was after all, _Sirius_.  
Apparently she'd gotten lost and run into him in the halls, he later told me he found her punching a wall.  
When she had arrived, I invited her in and we had tea. I'm not really a big tea drinker, I much prefer the heavier stuff, and I think that's probably from hanging around Sirius for so many years, and even though I'd be willing to wager a substantial amount of money on her being able to drink me under the table, it is not at all appropriate to offer Firewhisky to a student. So yes we drank tea, and spoke about how it was starting at a new school in her last year, she said it'd be tough, but she was a tough chick. Also, she wasn't alone; she had her friends, not to mention her family.

She kept calling me Professor. I was having a hard time just sitting there, so I told her as long as we were out of class she could call me Remus. I thought this would help, but the way she said my name it called out to both my human side and my animal side. I don't think she meant it, but it was so tantalizing, I had to lie and say that I was tired and had to go to bed, when really the only place I was going was to have a very, very, _very_ cold shower.

I was brought out of my silent musings by Russell telling Audrey that he'd meet up with her later, a goofy grin took over his face and I could only assume that Teanna was going to be wherever he was headed.  
After checking that my erection had subsided I got up and walked over to her.

"Ready?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Sure, come on this way" I replied.

We walked together down to the kitchens in a comfortable silence, I'm not one to try to fill the silence with meaningless words, and I could tell that she wasn't either, mostly by the fact that she didn't try to fill the silence with meaningless words. When we reached the kitchens and opened the door we went inside and told the house elves what we wanted. I asked for a slightly undercooked steak and Audrey asked for a bowl of Mi Goreng. After about two minutes I felt the need to break the silence.

"Can I call you Drea?" I asked suddenly.

She laughed, "Sure."

"Drea," I paused. "What do you think about werewolves?" I asked, even though her brother had told me about her friend, I think I just had to hear it from her.

"I had a friend who was a werewolf, I loved her dearly, every month I'd brew the Wolfsbane Potion for her every month, until she died." She ended abruptly and took in a deep shuddering breath. "I hated those kids so much, even before what they did to Stacie. She was such a nice girl, and when we found out about her, uh... problem, she thought that we were going to run off and tell everyone her secret, but what we did was we all became Animagus'. I know it sounds uber cliché but we all went into an internet café in Bathurst and did this quiz online about what our animal form should be, Russell was the coyote, Audrey the fox, and I the panther. It was great. We'd just run around the bush, you have to be careful not to let anyone see you, 'cause none of those animals are ever really seen in Australia, except the fox," She laughed "it would have been disastrous, I remember one day we were down in Sydney and someone said that they saw a Panther running around, everyone went into a panic, lucky I could just turn back into good ol' Audrey whenever anyone came to near..."

I was flabbergasted. Her and her siblings had done for this girl what my friends had done for me. If I do take Audrey and make her mine like Moony is constantly screaming at me to, it would make my monthly transformations a whole lot easier, I wouldn't have to worry about her as much.

"Of course, when Teanna found out that we were all Animagus' she all but demanded to be taught how to do it." She continued, laughing a little. "Teanna did a test but it said she was a moose. I'm pretty sure she still owes the café a new computer. So instead she asked everyone she knew what animal they thought she would be if she wasn't human." She now shook her head and laughed again. Teanna seemed to be someone the whole Granger family could rely on for a good laugh. "Most people said a bear of some sort, you know 'cause they look cuddly and I guess if well trained you _could_ hug a bear, but even though they look all cuddly and cute, they are deadly and vicious underneath. Plus, bears are pretty awesome."

Audrey furrowed her brow but smiled at the same time. "When she first transformed, we thought we had taught her wrong because even though she looks like a grizzly, she always looks like a cub. I guess that would be a side effect of her inner child breaking free, oh who am I kidding? Teanna doesn't have an inner child, she has an inner adult."

She laughed again and I couldn't help but join in, it was just the effect Drea had on me.

I stayed there with her as we ate our food.  
And even while eating, I couldn't keep the same grin that Russell had left my office with off my own face.

**HermPOV**

I've not spoken to anyone since my 'sisters' broke the news of my pure blood status.  
I wrote a letter to my parents, telling them what happened. I've yet to get a letter back. I _was_ going to talk to Draco, and I nearly did, but I couldn't, he just looked so sad.  
It looked like someone had just killed his favorite pet.

I was seriously offended when Sirius, or Professor Black I suppose, said that Ron and Harry defeated Voldemort, not mentioning my _major_ involvement in it. I was there, and I worked so hard to help them, and Ron and I tried a relationship but he was just simply too self-absorbed. That prick broke my heart and I guess that's part of the reason I'm hesitating now with Draco.  
It's been hard enough to watch Ron with Luna every morning, feeding each other, but it would be unbearable if I had to endure someone doing that with Draco too.

I walked into the common room to find Audrey, Teanna and Draco sitting on the floor on assorted colourful cushions, Audrey and Teanna both holding guitars and laughing.

"Okay, okay you guys you said you'd play for me, so play." Draco said when they had finally stopped laughing.

Audrey and Teanna looked at each other, nodded, and then they both started to play.

_You say the sweetest things and I  
Can't keep my heart from singing  
along to the sound of your song  
My stupid feet keep moving  
to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)_

_  
(Someone stop this)  
I've gone to far to come back from here,  
but you don't have a clue  
you don't know what you do to me_

_  
Won't someone stop this song,  
so I won't sing along  
someone stop this song,  
so I won't sing.._

_  
I never let love in  
so I could keep my heart from hurting  
The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat  
I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)_

_  
I've gone to far to come back from here,  
but you don't have a clue  
you don't know what you do to me  
I've come to far to get over you,  
and you don't have a clue  
you don't know what you do to me_

_  
Can't someone stop this song,  
so I won't sing along  
someone stop this song,  
so I won't sing_

_  
Your lovesick melody  
is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me if I don't sing_

_  
It creeps in like a spider  
can't be killed, although I try and try to  
well, don't you see I'm falling?  
Don't wanna love you, but I do _

_  
(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?  
(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?  
Your lovesick melody  
is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me, no  
you won't get to me 'cause I won't sing_

When Teanna played the final chord I was dumbstruck. I didn't know Teanna could play, she sounded amazing, and I had no idea Audrey was so talented.

"So you guys are in a band, and Catherine is the lead singer?" Draco asked

"Yeah, I play bass, Teanna on guitar, Russell on drums and Catherine on lead vocals and back-up guitar." Audrey replied

With this note I walked back out of the common room and into the castle, just one more thing that I can't handle, my best friend is in a band with my 'sister' meaning that she's known about them since before I did, yet she never said anything to me. Well that was like a slap in the face.  
She never said 'Hey 'Mione, you might wanna ask your rentals if your their only kid.' or even a 'I met a bunch of Granger's while I was in Australia, you might wanna check to see if you guys are related.'

It was so unlike her... then again, she might have forgotten, that wouldn't be unlike Teanna.

**TeanPOV**

Audrey came back into the common room with Draco, and apparently she promised to play a song for him, so we played a Paramore cover, one that I had demanded we learn after realizing my feelings toward Russell, at the time I had hoped it would be a hint to him that I liked him... but now I'm pretty sure that he doesn't even feel that way about me.  
Why couldn't I have fallen for someone in my league? Why did I fall for the talented, smart, funny, interesting, friendly guy?  
Russell Granger was most _definitely_ out of my league!

After we had played, the three of us talked for a while until Audrey reminded me that I had a detention, with Russ.  
I didn't think it necessary to change my clothes, so I said my goodbyes to Drea and Draco and left to go back to the charms room.

It wasn't until the portrait hole had closed behind me did my freak-out mode kick in.

Sure I had been on detention before, but never with someone I had a minor, mild, no... _major_ crush on!

I had probably had detentions with boys who had had a crush on me at the time but never this way around.

My foot hit the end of the last staircase as I stared ahead.

"Breathe you moron." I chanted to myself as I walked down the corridor to my detention.

But something about being in a room with only one other person and Russell Granger made it so my breathing and heart were going haywire.

"Stupid freakin' boys messing with my bodily functions." I growled to myself.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I witnessed Catherine exit Professor Black's classroom.

She didn't have a detention... then again; she might have needed some advice on some school work.

But from the grin on her face I would guess otherwise.

No! It was definitely to do with school. Definitely!

"Hey Cathy, you missed a wicked jam sesh just before. Drea promised Draco that she would demonstrate her awesome musical skills and I got pulled in. It would've been shweet if you were there." I quickly said as she turned to see me.  
One of the quickest ways to diffuse awkwardness that I had found was humor.  
It worked wonders for arguments and sadness too.  
Cathy quickly muttered her goodbyes and walked off in the direction I had come rather quickly.

I just stood there, staring at the door.  
I could just run off and say I forgot, I'd just have to do the detention again another time...  
Actually, that wasn't a half bad plan!  
And it probably would have worked if something hadn't slammed into me from behind causing me to fall face first into the ground.

"Ah, ground, how I have missed thy sweet embrace." I chuckled as I began to push myself up. I felt someone grab my arm and help me to my feet but wasn't prepared for to be greeted by that amazing smile and those _amazing_ blue eyes.  
_Great! I had chosen the perfect moment to be my stupid Shakespeare fan freakish self!_

"Sorry 'bout that, I was running down the stairs and missed the last one." Russell said with the same heartbreaking smile that had pushed my heart into overdrive every time I saw it.

"My stupidness must be rubbing off on you." I chuckled and rubbed my forehead where it had smacked the ground.

Russell grabbed my hand away from his face, holding in his own as he looked me directly in the eyes - which caused my breath to get stuck in my throat.  
"You're anything but stupid. _I_ especially don't think you're stupid."

I could feel the heat rush up to my face.  
I hated my blush. When Drea blushed her cheeks burned red but in a way that made her more beautiful, when 'Mione blushed her cheeks went a faint pinkish red but it faded quickly, then there was Cathy. She had a cute pink blush that made her all the more like a doll from a shop.  
Me? When _I_ blushed, my _whole_ face lit up brighter than the sky on New Years Eve.  
I suppose I should be thankful that there wasn't much that made me blush. I guess it was a fair trade, the lack of embarrassment for my atrocious blush.

Then suddenly it hit me like a truck on the highway.  
Russell Granger was holding my hand!!  
And freakin' hell, his hands were soft yet at the same time still manly, and most certainly warm - unlike my hands which for some unknown reason where always cold.

"You're blushing you know." He chuckled, lightly touching my face with his free hand. "I must be the luckiest man alive," He sighed, lightly tracing under my eye. Suddenly he stopped, stepping away from me, removing his hand from my own and letting his other fall to his side. "Because you know, uh, not many people must see you, um, blush. You know?"

My face and hand were both still tingling from where he had been touching them just moments before.  
"Yeah..." I sighed and turned to walk toward the classroom, secretly hoping he would decide to skip detention so I wouldn't be tempted to oogle at him the entire time.  
I took a step toward the door but my feet decided now would be the best time to fail.  
Of course, I just _had_ to fall at an odd angle.  
'_This is going to hurt like hell' _was all I could think as my body fell toward the floor for a second time in less than a minute.  
And hurt like hell it did!  
"OW!" I screamed out and grabbed my side where pain had erupted.

"Are you okay?" Russell immediately asked his face down next to mine causing my breathing to go crazy again.

"You two are la- Teanna are you okay?" Sirius - I mean Professor Black asked as he exited the classroom.

"Yeah, the ground and I have an agreement to meet up every few minutes. We often discuss how the walls always bitch about me ignoring them when I go away on trips."  
Both Russell and Sirius laughed at my lame joke and helped me up.

"Well your detention started ten minutes ago so we better start."

"What are we doing?!" I asked jumping up quickly. This was Sirius after all; he wouldn't be too strict hopefully.

"Cleaning the room" He answered brightly. The way he said it was like our detention was eating a bunch of chocolate.

"Fail!" I exclaimed and crossed my arm, marching into the room. I could hear both of them laughing even harder behind me.  
I was surprised to see the half of the room covered in a layer of soot.

"First years"

"Another Seamus" I chuckled thinking of all the times he had managed to blow shit up.

"And it's back to basics, no wands here." Sirius ordered motioning to two buckets on a nearby desk I had missed in my quick look around the room.

***

Two hours later, Russell and I were still cleaning.

People who have grown up cleaning stuff with magic their whole lives are not used to these Muggle ways of cleaning.

"This fails so epically that fail doesn't even begin to describe it." I groaned as my hand cramped up again.

"Well perhaps this will ensure you arrive to class on time." Sirius said absently as he read the Daily Prophet.

He checked the watch on his wrist, jumping up suddenly. "I'll be back soon. Keep at it."

Great as if it wasn't bad enough that I had been unable to think of anything else during this detention, now I was going to be _completely _alone with Russ.

Sirius walked out the door and I heard him lock it so we couldn't run off while he was gone.

Fan-freakin'-tastic!

I continued cleaning the tables like I had been.

Russell and I had started off on opposite sides of the room but now we were close enough that if I took five steps back I would run into him.

The table I had been cleaning was finally done.

I went to move onto the next one when once again, gravity decided to play against me, this time with the help of soapy water that had spilt on the floor.

My arms instantly went out to grab a table but found nothing to grab hold of as I fell backwards.

I closed my eyes, like I usually did when I tried to imagine the pain I was about to feel was going to be less than what it actually was.

I was actually a very good liar, especially to myself.

And right now, I was lying to myself something chronic.

But somehow my body didn't hit the ground.

I opened my eyes to see Russell. He had caught me around the waist and was slowly picking me up.

"Thanks." I said, luckily my blush wasn't painting my face red... yet.

After seventeen years of falling on my ass, it's no longer embarrassing to me.

"I think I should stop walking completely, perhaps then I wouldn't spend half my time on the ground."

"How would you get around?" Russ asked, his voice sounded slightly off, but I couldn't place it.

"I guess I would have to pay someone to carry me around... then again, that might make them fall."

Russ smiled and said something that literally stopped all logical thought in my brain. "I'd carry you. Always".

He pulled me up fully and in close to him so I could feel his shallow breath on my face.

"What if I made you fall?" I asked with the last of the breath in my lungs.

"I've already fallen for you."

He leaned in close, the grip on my waist loosening and the one on my arm moving down to the other side of my waist.

His lips were literally a millimeter away from mine.

Tingles spread all over my body with a ferocity that I'd never felt before and it felt like a vice had been clamped around my heart and vocal cords.

Russ closed the gap between us, pressing his lips gently against mine.

If I had thought my brain was muddled before, it was nothing compared to the mess it was in now!

Three words ran endlessly through my mind: OH! MY! GOD!

He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"Teanna" His voice was still that same off tone from before as he pulled me closer.

His right hand shifted to my cheek, brushing away my hair as he did.

"You're hair is so soft." He murmured and buried his face in my hair. "It smells like apples." He mused, kissing my forehead and down my cheek until he reached the side of my mouth.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered causing my heart to flutter even worse.

Just as he was about to press his soft lips back on mine, the door opened causing Russ and I to move apart in a way that could only be described as two positive magnets being pushed apart by each other.

Within a second both Russ and I were scrubbing hard at the desk again.

_I swear to god! I will __**kill**__ Sirius, I don't care that he's my teacher; I __**will**__ kill him for this!_

* * *

All of TeanPOV was written by TJ, 'cause I figured that since she is basically the character she should get to do her own scene right?

Anyways, you know the deal, review/fave/story alert and you're name will be at the beginning of the chapter.

LOVINGLY, AlliSTAR, SarahJane, Rah.

_Hey people! It's the co-writer/editor of this wonderful story!  
So I would just like everyone to know, that I do actually say lame remarks like that of which Russell and Teanna say. _

_Also, it isn't just Sarah that loves your reviews, I love them too. :D (more than little faces! XD)_

_Note to Sarah, I found some mistakes... I fixed 'em 'cause I be cool like that! :)  
_Note to TJ, I found some mistakes, but I fixed them, 'cause there was words left out and some of the editing didn't make sense.  
_Note to Sarah, lol at editing the editors editing. :P I promise to make sure to pay uber attention to detail when I am editing from now on. Btw, when may we expect the next chapter?_


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Faithful Readers,

I issue you with the greatest of apologies for waiting so long between updates. As I said on my profile this is going to be a really busy year, I've set myself up for a lot of pressure and I won't be able to upload as often as I want, but when I do, I hope, it's going to be worth the wait. I love my readers and while I look to please, this is still my story and ultimately if you don't like something and I do, then tough titties. Also, when I was re-reading the earlier chapters just before I started to write this one, I noticed that Hermione was in Australia over the Summer, and that's where Audrey, Catherine and Russell are from, and I'd like to just clarify that they were already setting up their flat in London when Hermione was there.

DISCLAIMER: Is now on my profile.

Reviewers:

Some0Random0Chick: Thankyou :)  
tfobmv18: It means a lot to me, to us, that you like it.  
LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: You've been reading from the start, thankyou.  
celtic-demon13: I wish I could say she was imagining it, but the story version of Teanna isn't really that different from the actual Teanna. (tjPCfreak)  
Sonamy Lover 13: You must be psychic 'cause that's pretty much what's happening.  
tjPCfreak: You owe me socks.

Reviews are love.

_So, enjoy._

* * *

**RussPOV**

Teanna is my angel.

She is an entity that can in no uncertain terms be referred to as a Goddess. With all of her oddities and her unintentionally alluring blush, I cannot help but be a little bit more attracted to her every time I see her face or hear her beautiful voice - if that was even possible.

Oh, fuck me.

I've obviously been spending too much time with Cathy. Although now that I think about it, not so much lately.

She's been disappearing lately; it started just before my detention with Teanna. She had claimed that it was because Professor Black was tutoring her in Charms, but that doesn't really sound like my sister.

I haven't really been spending that much time with Drea either, after the incident in DADA she's started spending all her free time with Professor Lupin. Every time she talks about him - which has been increasing in abundance as the days wear on - Teanna wiggles her eyebrows and says something suggestive even though Drea insists that 'it's not like that' and 'Remus doesn't think of her that way' but then again she's always had trouble acknowledging her suitors. She seems like this amazingly confident girl-nay, woman- but on the inside she's a hurt, quivering child who only wants to be loved. 'Thanks DOCS…' I think rolling my eyes.

Teanna, whom may I mention is currently curled up on the sofa with her head on a pillow on my lap, looks at me funnily and sits up slightly turning around. "A Penny for your thoughts" she says, quoting one of the many things that Drea, Teanna and I have in common, a deep spiritual love for _The Big Bang Theory_.

I just laugh and shake my head and go back to staring into the fire.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for what felt like five minutes but judging by the fact that the sun had disappeared from the sky Catherine walked through the portrait hole with her pushing people out of her way, which in case you hadn't noticed is a little out of character, and people just weren't moving.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my way, NOW!" yelled Audrey with that cold, cold voice that honestly scares the fuck out of me. She finally came into view when the sea of terrified people parted, holding an unconscious Hermione in her arms.

"Oh my… What did you do to her?!" Lavender Brown yelled at Audrey from across the room.

Audrey carefully placed Hermione on the lounge that Teanna and I had recently evacuated.

She turned around to face Lavender with a look of pure malice in her eyes. She took the seven steps that were between them and rolled up her sleeves in a way that we previously discovered acts as an intimidation technique. You know, baring her tattoos, which in a situation such this one, where the opponent is already shitting themselves, it's just for that little bit of extra, what's the word? Terror, that's it, terror.

She rolled her head around to crack her neck - something I knew Teanna hated.

"Uh, Lavender is it?" Lavender nodded timidly. "Right, let's see if the all bleaching charms haven't harmed so many of your brain cells that you cannot comprehend this. If you ever so much as whisper an accusation about a member of the respective Granger, James and Malfoy families, Draco and I," Audrey motioned to the boy standing slightly behind her, although I don't remember when he got there… "Well, we'll make it our personal mission to make your life a living hell. I cannot speak for Draco, but I personally will rip out those fake extensions one would struggle to pass for hair and punch you so _fucking hard_, your grandchildren will feel it. 'Kay?" She smirked and turned to walk away when Lavender grabbed her by her hair and pulled hard.

There was collective and rather audible gasp as everyone in the common room held their breath.

Teanna muttered something about how she wanted to go and smash Lavender's face in, I just held her hand and continued staring.

I was vaguely aware of the fact that Professors Black and Lupin had entered the room behind them as Audrey turned around to glare at Lavender.

She shook her head and said with intensity "Oh it's fucking _on_ bitch."

Drea lunged at Lavender tackling her to the ground as Lavender let an out a strangled cry. Every guy - and Teanna - in the common room had started cheering and I noted with amusement that when Lavender ripped Drea's shirt Lupin had to adjust his pants. I chuckled and was about to tell Teanna when Drea let out a cry of her own. I looked over at her and she was clutching her chest. Lavender took this opportunity to get up and run across the room to hide behind Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom but when Audrey got up and turned around they moved out of the way. She looked the picture of anger and even I was scared. There were three long scratches from her collarbone to where her bra started. She looked absolutely livid as she pulled her hand away and saw the blood.

She slowly and calmly walked up to Lavender and just stood in front of her. When she didn't do anything for ten seconds Lavender closed her fist and punched Audrey in the mouth. Audrey didn't move and when Lavender's fist connected with Drea's mouth Lavender howled in pain. Apparently when she formed her fist she put the thumb on the inside. Drea wiped the blood from her split lip and laughed, and then she hit Lavender with the right hook she's bloody famous for at Anara. Lavender went down and next thing Audrey turned around only to have Hermione - who had woken up and moved without anyone else noticing - latch herself around her waist even though she's not much shorter. I managed to catch Audrey's eye and she looked just as surprised as everyone else. She glanced around the room catching Black and Lupin's eyes. They motioned for her to come with them.

"Hey, 'Mione you've got to let go, I have to get this cleaned up, okay?" Audrey told Hermione in a soft voice. She nodded and let go. It's rather amazing that Drea can transform from this menacing creature into this loving mother figure for all of us. I suppose she's like a lioness, she'd do anything to protect her cubs, but she'll always be a big softie towards us.

Drea smiled at me and walked over to Black and Lupin who were waiting at the door.

"Oi, Drea. Wait a second," I took off my shirt and threw it across the room to her and it landed about a metre in front of her. "No sister of mine is going around like that!" She sighed, rolling her eyes, took a step forward, bent down (without using her knees may I add) and picked it up. Lupin's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she did so. When she stood back he looked at Black and he raised his eyebrows. Audrey just shrugged as she put on my shirt and turned around and walked out the door lead by Professor Black and followed by Professor Lupin.

I looked down to my own personal angel to see she was almost as shocked as Professor Lupin had looked.

Chuckling, I bent down and kissed the top of her head.

**RemuPOV **

I cannot believe that Sirius left me here to clean her wounds. He knows how I feel about her and yet he left me her to tend to a _shirtless_ Audrey Granger. She had insisted that it wasn't necessary but Sirius had said that we were 'more than happy to do it'. Luckily for me she didn't notice the suggestive tone in his voice or the way he glanced at me pointedly as he said it. She was too busy running her fingers over her soon to be scars and within moments I was busy imagining those being _my_ hands running all over her chest. Both of us were surprised when Catherine suddenly burst thought the door saying she 'needed Professor Black for something urgent'.

She grabbed his hand and ran back out of the room as quick as she had run in.

"I wonder if she calls him Sirius or Professor Black in bed…" Audrey said after a moment of silent deliberation.

"I-er-um-don't kn-_you know_?! I finally managed to get out.

"Of course I know we're sisters, roommates and actually pretty good friends." She replied.

"Do you think it's wrong? I asked quietly, my thoughts had gone to... other places.

"I'd do it. Not with Sirius though. But there is this really hot teacher I've had my eye on. What do you think?" She said leaning forward slightly.

My heart sank, all my previous thoughts were gone and I saw red. She was crushing on another teacher! "I think it's disgusting and if Sirius wasn't my best mate I'd turn him in." I replied coldly. Suddenly her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

She stood up quickly. "You know what? I think I'll be alright from here." She threw her brothers shirt on and practically flew out of the room.

"What the eff did you do to my sister?!" Catherine yelled at me as she and Sirius came back into the room moments later.

"Well, that was quick." I replied smirking at Sirius.

"Don't change the subject mate. What did you do?" Any trace of the smirk had disappeared from my features.

"She said she was crushing on another teacher. I told her I found it disgusting." I replied, almost as coldly as I had when speaking to Audrey. But seeing the way they were both looking at me, with this bewildered look on their faces, I started to lose some of my bravado.

"Merlin's saggy y-fronts, would you like to explain why on _earth_ you would want to tell her that?! I mean, that's _obviously_ not what you think, you bloody pine for her! And did she actually say it was _another_ teacher?" Sirius exclaimed.

Before I had the chance to reply Catherine interjected. "Of course she effing didn't! She's in love with you! And who else would it be?! Professor Snape? Professor Binns? You are absolutely _thick _if you thought it could possibly be someone else. You're all she ever talks about! She's not 'crushing' on anyone, she's **_in love_** with you, you great git." By the end of her rant her chest was heaving and Sirius was staring at her with utter adoration in his eyes.

I couldn't think of anything to say. "You better effing fix it, Lupin. 'Cause if you don't I'm going to be the one picking up the pieces. This has never happened before. Audrey's never fallen so hard so fast for a guy, she's shy, and she's had sex like 3 times or something, so this is big. Don't eff it up." Catherine said with a slightly threatening tone to her voice. It was times like these you could really tell that she was Audrey and Hermione's sister. She turned to Sirius, gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked out of the room.

"You know, if you don't fix it, Catherine won't be the only one you'll be answering to. I dare say even Malfoy'll kick down your door." He too turned to leave the room.

"Sirius..?"

He stopped and turned around. "Yeh mate?"

I sighed.

"Fuck it. I've got to find her. Where do you think she'll be?"

It was then his turn to sigh. "Mate, I don't know. Catherine said she's going to the library to check out Audrey's favourite book, so she won't be there. Try the dormitories." I nodded and he left.

'Can we fix it?' I asked myself.

'_Probably not, but we've got to try."_

**TeanPOV**

If there was a God, I would like to meet him and personally thank him for sending Russell to Earth.

He was... amazing, excellent, astounding, he was perfect! Hell I could think of a thousand words and not one of them would come close to describing the man I was lucky enough to call my boyfriend.

Yep, read 'em and weep, Russell Granger was _my_ boyfriend!

After that _very_ enjoyable detention, he had started following me like a lost puppy. It wasn't until Drea had told him to 'grow a set and do it already' did he actually ask me out - which I had accidentally said yes to before he had asked because I could tell he was finally going to.

Right now he was standing next to me in a corridor that Fred and George showed me while they were still at Hogwarts. It was good because the only people who knew about it were me and the people I trusted - the Grangers and Draco in other words. It was this particular shortcut that usually allowed it for me to get from this side of the castle to the other in less time than what it would usually take and to actually arrive to class on time.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt everyone's private thinking time, or whatever this is, but 'Mione, would you mind telling us what the Fox 8 happened?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Of course, the whole reason we were here was because 'Mione wanted a quiet place to tell us all what had happened. Reluctantly I looked away from Russ to see the Hermione pacing and Draco leaning against the wall as Russ and I were.  
She just twiddled her thumbs for a good while before she even opened her mouth to talk. What came out wasn't exactly what we had been expecting.  
"I'm sorry." She said looking directly at me. "I'm sorry I've been such an idiot lately. I know you probably didn't notice but I've been trying to ignore you ever since I found out you knew about Audrey, Catherine and Russell."

Well shit! Wasn't I just the _best_ for noticing...?

"What's done is done. There is no need to worry ourselves over the past. Well except for what has passed recently... such as the events of this afternoon resulting in Lavender Brown getting her face punched in and Drea looking like a cat attacked her." I looked at her as if say 'hurry up, I want to know who Audrey and I have to kill'.

"Okay. So I was standing in a corridor not far from here, just talking to Cathy and Audrey about how I wish I could have known about you three sooner when _Ronald_," She spoke the name without an ounce of niceness, like he was the plague or something. "Came up to us and said something that I didn't catch, however Catherine did. She told him to 'shut the eff up', he told her to make him, Audrey seemed to be getting angry so I told him to go away, although, not so politely."

"Piss off. You always say piss off; I bet she said piss off." Teanna said nodding. "Sorry, continue."

"Yes, well I did tell him to piss off, and if only he had, none of this would have happened. He asked if I was 'too good for him now'. This of course is absolutely ridiculous, as if he had ever been good enough for me. I told him exactly that." She stopped, looking down so that no one could see her face. "He told me now he has Luna, he doesn't need me anyway. I told him he should bugger off and go to her then, but he wouldn't go. He just started yelling that I was nothing without him and that I should just go back to hanging out with him and Harry and leave my 'fucking weird so-called-friends' and my 'fucked up family'. I yelled back of course, I told him how you guys are better friends than he could understand, that even though things are a little weird, I still love you all like I've known you all my life, that all of you, even those who aren't actually related to me, are my family." She smiled happily here but then it turned back to a frown.  
I kept wishing that I could go give her a comforting hug - and by the looks of Draco he wasn't far from doing it himself.

"He yelled something, but I didn't hear him because I yelled over it. I yelled that he 'would always be the second hand man, the sidekick. And no one cares for second best.' After that, he snapped. He punched me, knocking me to the ground," It seemed as if a thousand different things were happening at once. I saw that stupid red-head and felt the want to go and knock him as hard as Drea had hit Lavender. I could see Russ and Draco both ball up their fists and set their jaws, the hatred was written in their eyes as if they too could see Ron in front of them.

"Audrey was quick off the mark, the second his fist had made contact; she had punched him... a lot. He got away, ran as fast as his legs would take him away from us. Cathy seemed shocked into stillness while Drea stood there fuming. When I went to stand up was went I fell unconscious."

She sighed rubbing her head. "The next thing I remember is waking up on the couch and getting up slowly only to see Audrey walking menacingly toward Lavender Brown."

"Shit." I heard Russell mutter very quietly.

I grabbed hold of his hand and saw him smile slightly.

We were about to leave to go back to the common room when we heard footsteps.

Before we had a chance to move toward the noise, Audrey ran around the corner and kept going straight past us as if we weren't even here.

I moved to go follow her but Russ held my hand tighter and pulled me back toward him.

"But she's upset." I said wondering why on Earth _he_ wasn't chasing after his sister.

"She's definitely in no mood to talk. Didn't you see her face? No, she needs some time alone, last time someone went after her when she was in such a state got a broken nose and a dislocated jaw, and I definitely wouldn't enjoy having to kill my own sister for hurting you."

"You wouldn't kill her." I mumbled as he pulled me closer.

I could have sworn I saw Draco and Hermione talking but all I could hear were more footsteps coming our way.

"Grangers, James, Malfoy, what are you four doing down here?" Professor Lupin asked.

I quickly pushed away from Russell to make sure I wasn't imagining things, but no, Lupin was standing there, panting.

"Just talking we assure you sir." Draco said turning away from Hermione to look at Lupin, but still keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulder - when the hell did that happen?!

"How do _you_ know about this corridor?" He asked, still out of breath.

I smiled as I remembered the day Fred and George had told me that when they needed a quick get-away, they often used corridors and shortcuts such as this one.

"Fred and George" I told him still smiling.

His only response was to laugh and start running in the direction Drea had gone with a quick goodbye to us.

"I wouldn't follow her if I were you! She's in a right state." Russ called out but Professor Lupin just kept running.

"He's lucky she's in love with him or else she might try and kill him." He chucked and buried his face in my hair.

Draco and Hermione had stayed in the corridor to talk while Russ and I returned to the common room and stole back the couch from Lavender who had been lying on it but the second she saw Russell enter the room she piss bolted to her room.

**AudrPOV**

I can't believe I told him.

What I can believe is his reaction. I can't believe… I can't believe I deluded myself into thinking that he had some sort of feelings for me… Me of all people! Audrey Violet June Granger, a violent, tattooed, teenager with a grudge against the world. It's hardly plausible, but Teanna kept saying that he liked me, and Russell kept backing her up. But of course he was, they're like…together now. I have no problem with it, but now, right now, when I need someone the most, Catherine is fucking Sirius Black, Russell and Teanna are otherwise occupied and Hermione is all cuddly with Draco. I'm…alone.

Not that this is a surprise to me, I've always been alone in some aspects of my life. The only difference is that this time I've not even got my family here to help me. And it's entirely their fault I went for it anyway. I mean he was there and we were so close and I wasn't wearing a top, and he asked me what I though and I inferred that I liked him and he said he was disgusted. I just…left. I couldn't handle it. I just got up and ran. Ran until I passed my friends and family, ran until I couldn't run anymore. Ran until I reached the common room. Lavender stepped out in front of me, I don't know why, I just kept on running, shoulder barging her on the way. I vaguely remember her screaming and falling down.

I can't recall how long I've been sitting here. It could be minutes, it could be days. No-one's come in to check on me, so either it hasn't actually been that long or their expecting World War III if they enter.

What the fuck is that noise?

It's like someone's ran the length of the castle and they're standing out side my door. I got up from my dark corner and made my way across the room, which in hindsight wasn't that far. When I got to the door I could hear someone outside muttering.

"No, just do it. Just go in and say you didn't know, tell her that you love her. Just do it. Just do-oh hello…" The voice said as I opened the door. I raised my eyebrow at Remus.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness…" I said

"Well, at least I'm guaranteed good conversation…" he replied.

"Look, this is getting awkward and I don't think I'm done wallowing in self pity yet, so do you think you could just say what you want to say and lea…" I was cut off by his lips on mine. They were softer than I imagined and I froze for a moment and he didn't move. And then it was like a dam burst inside my head and all of a sudden my tongue was begging for entrance to his mouth, thank whatever deity is out there that he granted it. We stayed there, his hands on my waist and mine in his indescribably soft hair until the need to breathe became too much

"Tell me you love me." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you Remus." I replied quietly.

"Louder." He demanded in a voice I've never heard before.

I looked deep into his eyes and said so loud I was almost shouting, "I love you Remus." I looked away. "Only you…"

"Audrey" He paused "Audrey, I adore you so much, I wake up and all I want to see is you. You challenge me, you turn me on, you're the last thing I think about before I go to sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up, you are such an enigma. I can't promise you forever, but I can promise you that right now, at this very second and for as long as you'll have me, I'm yours. I love you Audrey Violet June Granger. Is that good enough?" He whispered at the end.

I smiled up at him.

"For now."

* * *

Soooooooooooo?  
What do you think?  
Well, we want YOU to tell us.  
So go ahead and....  
You guessed it!  
Review, please?  
You know what else?

Next chapter we (being Teanna and I) have decided to run a little competition.  
The Winner(s) will get their own character in the story, who they can just describe to us and we'll work them into the story.

What you've got to do is tell us who wrote what POV in Chapter 9-after we write it of course.  
There will be no TeanPOV or AudrPOV because well, Teanna is Teanna and Audrey is who I wish I was.

So good luck. (from both of us)

_Now Playing: Eight Days A Week-The Beatles  
TJ's Now Playing: Open Happiness - Brendon Urie, Cee-Lo Green, Janelle Monae, Patrick Stump & Travis McCoy_

**Note: I found a few missing words and such, fixer-rooed and ready to ROLL!! (Rock and Roll that is ;D)**


End file.
